Ameritrip
by Bri Leonard
Summary: Four friends make a trip to America and meet tons of wacky things and people. Draco looking for the sexy ladies, Harry for his pen pal, Hermione for a good time, and Ron to learn more about the world. shocking I know, but that was how he fit in.


Disclaimer: All famous characters belong to JKR

Disclaimer: All famous characters belong to JKR. Those you don't recognize belong to me. The plot also does not belong to me; it belongs to the genius people that created Eurotrip.

It's seventh year graduation and the rancor between houses was over. Harry had defeated Voldemort but during the war created a new friend through a pen pal that helped him relieve the stress. The pen pal happened to be a lovely girl from Iowa, who had black hair with startling purple eyes.

Ron and Hermione finally gave up trying to be a couple and decided to remain friends. Closer than ever, they were like brother and sister.

Draco left his mother on good terms, getting the manor and everything in it when he turned 18. He became god friends with the Golden Trio, breaking the old nick-name.

So as the graduation parties start, we join the four friends at David Anderson, a Ravenclaw prefect's, house. Padma and Pavarti were clumsily walking around with a glass of strawberry wine in each of their hands. People from every house were swimming in the pool, lazing in the jacuzii or dancing to the band that they had gotten to play. Some were having drinking contests.

Ron found Crabbe and Goyle doing keg stands and decided to join them. Harry challenged Hermione to a chugging contest. At first she disagreed but finally agreed and won. She was then challenged by other people, and soon became the champion.

Draco jumped into the pool and soon became surrounded by girls. "This is so where I parked my broom."

Harry had a glass of fire whisky and was walking around watching people. Then he was her, Ginny, she was dancing all over Blaise Zambini. The little knicker dropper.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"We are over Harry. You're so predictable and boring." Ginny said. "Here's your tie back." she said handing him a Slytherin tie.

"This isn't my tie!" he yelled as she walked away.

Ron came over and draped his arm drunkenly over his shoulders. "My sissers a keeper, idn't she 'arry?"

"She just dumped me Ron. For Blaise Zambini."

"Oh, well thas not right. Shesh a shkank." Ron said slurring his words; he didn't realize he was talking about his own sister. "She doshn't disherve you. You disherve butter."

"Thanks Ron. Excuse me." Harry said as he walked over to where Crabbe and Goyle and did a keg stand.

Hermione came over, "Harry! I just saw Ginny with...What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to drown my sorrow. Ginny left me for Blaise because I'm too predictable."

"Well not to agree with her, but you are quite predictable. You should come to America with us. See the statue of Liberty, or the amazing sky scrapers. We could even go to Iowa and meet your pen pal."

"No, I think I'll go spend the rest of my life in my flat." Harry said.

"See and that's why you are predictable. You never do things that are exciting. Ron is going with me, so you're invited to come along." Hermione walked off. A Hufflepuff grabbed her and they started snogging.

Meanwhile, Draco was basically having an orgy in the pool with all of the girls. One of them just happened to be Lavender Brown, who was dating Connor O'Riely, a Hufflepuff beater.

"MALFOY!! I'm going to kill you!" Connor screamed.

Draco gave the girls each a kiss and fled the pool. Connor chased him around the house and then lost him in a group of people. Draco popped up beside Harry. "Great party." He took a glass of beer from a random person and drank it down.

"Draco, you're all wet." Hermione stated just noticing.

"Hello captain obvious. Why don't you go find a nice girl to be with?" Draco said waving his hand.

"I _am _a girl." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You sure?" he asked then saw a Ravenclaw girl walk by. "Got to go!" he said and ran after her.

Ron walked over. "Hermione, we shhould leaf. We've gots to leaf early for the plane."

"Ron, you're wasted, and a light weight." Hermione said. "But I agree. Hope you change your mind Harry." she gave him a kiss on the check and walked away holding Ron up from falling.

Harry watched Ron and Hermione leave. Then found Draco snogging the Ravenclaw girl from earlier. He shook his head and decided to go home.

This was just a first chapter. If you like it let me know and I'll get started on the rest. I would like to thank my friends at Corning High School that helped me write it. Woo! Go Eurotrip!! Please Review!!

(-Bri Leonard-)


End file.
